Conner Kent, Apprentice of Dr Fate
by medeamoviesmusicgoddess
Summary: Sometimes, you aren't born with the gift of magic, but chosen to have it, and that's what happened to Conner Kent. But how is he going to keep it a secret from the Team, the Justice League, and still learn magic from a Lord of Order, all without blowing up Mount. Justice? Well, I guess you'll just have to find out. P.S-Kent Nelson passed on, Nabu is the only one in the helmet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, it's me again, Mmmg. And yes I'm writing another story. So for now here's Conner with the disclaimer;**

**Conner: Mmmg doesn't own Young Justice, Dr. Fate, or any characters associated with these superheroes, but you should still read the story. And don't forget to review!**

* * *

When Conner first met Dr. Fate, he thought that he was a jerk.

It was at the Tower of Fate. Red Tornado asked the team to check up on his friend, Kent Nelson. Dr. Fate possessed Kid Flash, and to give him up, he made Kent reside with him in the helmet, even though he knew that Kent wanted to leave this world for the next. In Conner's book, that made him a big jerk. He only saw Dr. Fate once, but he instantly knew that he didn't like him. Lucky for Conner, they never had to talk at all.

The second time he saw Dr. Fate, he thought that he was alright.

When the Injustice League had made itself known, Batman had instructed the team to infiltrate their base, and take the Injustice League down. When things went wrong and the team had to fight the Injustice league head on, Aqualad used the Helmet of Fate as a last resort. He was possessed by Dr. Fate, but had he won the fight. Kaldur was almost taken, if it had not been for Kent Nelson. He persuaded Dr. Fate into giving Kaldur up.

Conner thought that Kaldur was very lucky to get away, but he also changed his opinion of Dr. Fate, maybe he wasn't so bad. After all, he did let Kaldur go, though with much persuasion.

The third time he saw Dr. Fate, Conner thought that he was a cold-hearted and despicable person.

Klarion the Witch-Boy had divided the world into two realms; one for kids, and one for adults. Fortunetly, Captain Marvel could switch between the two, and was able to be a communicator for both sides. They had found Klarion and the sorcerers he gathered to undergo the spell. Zatanna had battled with Klarion, but she didn't believe in herself, and lost. Because of her failure, she decided to wear the Helmet of Fate and was taken over by Dr. Fate. Dr. Fate let Kent pass over and because of Zatanna's magical capability, he thought of her as the perfect host.

Zatara wanted his daughter to be free, so he struck a deal with Dr. Fate, and swore to wear the helmet. Zatanna had lost her father to the helmet and was left alone. She never even got to see him, or speak to him, because he was always Dr. Fate.

From then on, Conner thought Dr. Fate a cruel person to take away the girl's father. But that all changed on the day that Dr. Fate came to visit the cave.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this chapter is extremely short, but chapter 1 and 2 were originally just one chapter, but I thought it would better if I broke it up into two instead. So don't worry don't fret, I added chapter 2.**

**I am also still looking for a beta-reader, so for any of you who would like the job please message me.**

**And for those of you who are wondering about my other story, Conner's Persona, I am nor, repeat, NOT abandoning it. I've just been really busy, and the chapter is juster really hard to write, but I plan on updating most likely, during this week. So yeah, take a chill pill, my awesome fans, I do not plan on giving up on any of my stories. If I do, I'll make an announcement.**

**Review please! (You know you want to)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2, I don't have much to say, so on with the story and the disclaimer**

**Conner: Mmmg doesn't own Young Justice or it's associates. So now you can read, but don't forget to review**

* * *

_Conner's POV_

All day Conner had been having this itching sensation. It was underneath his skin, all over his body. He wanted to scratch but at the same time he didn't. He felt the prickly sensation of itching, but it wasn't actually itchy. It started out as just a tiny spot on his arm, yet as the hours passed by it started to spread more and more, until he couldn't take it anymore. Conner was frustrated! It felt like he was going insane!

It was 11:00 at night and he was tired. Conner tried to fall asleep but the irritation underneath his skin hadn't let him. Conner tossed and turned, but try as he might, he couldn't get any shut-eye. Annoyed that he couldn't fall asleep, Conner got up, walked to the den, and sat on the couch. He switched on the TV and changed the channel to static, hoping that it distract him enough to collapse of exhaustion. But the prickles got even worse, and as it did, Conner's anger did too, until he had had enough and threw the coffee table into the screen.

Glass and sparks flew everywhere as the TV smoked and sizzled. When Conner calmed down, he saw the table embodied in the TV. He looked down in shame. He was supposed to try to control his anger, not let it get the best of him. He was glad that the team wasn't around the Cave most of the time because of their personal lives. Conner didn't know what he would have said to them if they saw what he did.

Conner sighed and pulled the furniture out of the TV screen. He placed it on the ground, grabbed a broom and began to sweep up the glass from the floor. When he was down, Conner glanced at the TV. What was he going to tell everyone when they see the big whole in the TV? He could blame it on Wolf, but wait, Robin would just check the security cam to see how Wolf did it, but see Conner doing it instead. He continued to clean angrily.

All of a sudden, Conner was hit with intense pain, he fell to the ground in agony. He screamed as what felt like knives, carved his skin. Sharp intense pain stabbed him everywhere as the young clone struggled to breath.

All around Conner was chaos. Invisible winds, tore through the base at 25 miles per hour. The ground shook ferociously as if an earthquake had pass through. Dishes fell from their cabinets, crashing to the floor. Pictures and book cases were smashed to the ground, as the walls vibrated violently. The wind picked up to 50 miles per hour and turned into swirling tornadoes that ripped through Mount Justice, destroying everything in it's path. Furniture that weren't already damaged were lifted up by an invisible force.

The kid hero screamed in fear and torture. It felt as if his bones were braking. No part of his body was left untouched from the suffering that he continued to endure. Tears stained his face as he moaned in pain. It felt like someone was ripping him apart.

Conner felt light gather around his fisted hands and around his eyes. He felt weightless as he was levitated off the ground. Energy wrapped around him, encasing him in a sphere like dome.

Conner felt all that was around him. He felt the trees outside, the ocean beside the base, the insects that crawled in the dirt. He could feel it all, every living creature that resided in Happy Harbor. It was all to much. To much to see, to much to feel and sense. He couldn't handle all this power. It was over loading his senses

Conner felt the mess that was around him, it was pure chaos. His' fear grew ten folds, and so did the destruction. The winds blasted everything, lightning shot down from the ceiling. Cracks in the earth began to form on the ground and it swallowed anything that fell through. But through all the discord and the pandemonium, Conner heard someone call out to him.

_**CHILD! CALM YOURSELF!**_

* * *

_Dr. Fate's POV_

Inside the Helmet of Fate, Dr. Fate's spirit stirred. He felt it, the power that erupted in the outside world. A power so great, that it could even disturb the great, Dr. Fate, inside his prison. Then, from the nothingness that surrounded the spirit, a white light emerged. It grew and grew until it blinded and consumed him.

held a gloved hand to his face trying to block the blazing light. What is this? He thought to himself, when all he could see was ablaze.

When the light faded, Dr. Fate found himself in a unfamiliar room. He could tell, that whatever form he was in, was unstable. It was not tied to this plane of reality. The few seconds of shock wore off, as Dr. Fate felt the shaking ground, and crushing wind. The Man of Fate, felt the raw magical power that was being released.

He flew from the room, following the magical signature while dodging obstacles the flew into his path. What Dr. Fate couldn't dodge, went right through him.

Dr. Fate stopped in his tracks at what he saw.

On of the young heroes levitated off the ground like someone possessed by an evil spirit. Magic cackled around him, encasing him in a ball-like sphere. On every side of him, mayhem erupted. It was a war zone.

Dr. Fate could tell that child was the source of all this destruction. Somehow the young clone came into a magical inheritance, and an intensive one at the looks of it. The Lord of Order could feel adolescent's emotions were all over the place, causing his new found magic to go haywire. If the boy didn't stop soon, he could destroy the whole mountain!

_**CHILD! CALM YOURSELF!**_

* * *

_Conner's POV_

"I can't!" Conner cried out. He could feel him, Dr. Fate. It was like he was there, but not really there. "I can't- I can't control it!" It was true. The magic underneath his skin, it was too wild, too chaotic. It was a beast that was caged for too long, and it wanted to be set free.

"Please!" Conner cried. "Please help me! I can't stop it!" Conner was terrified, hurt, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped Dr. Fate knew how to stop this.

* * *

_Dr. Fate's POV_

Dr. Fate sensed the child's mental state. He was in horrible pain, and confused. But most of all, he was afraid. In this frame of mind, he will never be able to calm down, and end this onslaught of raw energy. Dr. Fate tried to force the child's magic into submission; pushing his own organized magic on it; trying to smother it until it stop, bit it didn't work. All he ended up doing, was help induce a magical backlash aimed at him. It forced him back, throwing him into flying projectiles.

The old spirit sighed in recognition. There was only one way to end this madness.

He summoned his ever loyal, Helmet of Fate.

* * *

_Conner's POV_

Conner cried out in shock. The young clone felt his magic being pushed back, being suffocated. It was horrible, like someone trying to choke him. His throat felt like it was clogged with cotton. He could barely breath. Immediately, Conner's magic lashed out, throwing back the force that was compressing it.

Conner felt someone come near him, moving closer, and closer. An anxious feeling began to pull in the pit of his stomach. His magic responded and roared, sending wave after wave, of destruction inside the building. He heard the rushing of winds in his ears increasing, while the distinct crumbling of plaster rumbled throughout the cave.

* * *

_Dr. Fate's POV_

Dr. Fate cursed in annoyance. He should have known the child would have sensed his attentions the minute he summoned Helmet of Fate. Now that his magic has reacted to the strong, ancient artifact, it will be even harder to reach him. He summoned an ankh-shaped force field and trudged through the awakened chaos. At some moments he was pushed back, but the determination to stop the scared child from destroying the mountain pushed him forward. When he finally reached the child, he dissipated his ankh force field, and pulled out the Helmet.

"Dr. Fate? W-what are you doing?"

* * *

_Conner's POV_

Conner felt the Helmet of Fate being summoned, and immediately he panicked. He saw a light grow larger and larger as it moved forward. Panic erupted in his head, his magic bucked and reared as Dr. Fate came closer. Through puffy red eyes, Conner could make out the signature ankh of Dr. Fate. The young boy saw the Helmet of Fate tucked in Dr. Fate's arms. When the light disappeared, Conner saw the old sorcerer directly in front of him.

"Dr. Fate? W-what are you doing?" He didn't get 's thought's were scrambled everywhere. It hurt to think. Why would Dr. Fate need the helmet? Dr. Fate pulled out the helmet. Conner's eyes widened as the magician held the helmet above his head. "No." Conner whispered, as fear clouded his brain. "No, no, no, No!" Dr. Fate's voice sounded regretful.

"I am truly sorry child." He said and placed the helmet on the boys' head.

"NOOOO!" Conner cried, but it was to late. His mind was already somewhere else.

* * *

**Noooooo! Conner! Come back to us! You****'re to cute to dieeeeee! ;) Just kidding**

**Anyway . . . . man, it was it was kind of hard writing this chapter because I kept switching POV's. It was kind of confusing writing something twice, but it was still really fun, even though I don't plan to do that for the rest of the story!**

**P.S; Still looking for beta-readers. Sucks to be Conner right now!**

**Conner: Why do you like putting me in pain? *glares at mmmg***

**Mmmg: *smirks* Because, it's fun**

**Conner: But did why did you make Dr. Fate put that stupid helmet on me! You know it makes people go coo-coo for cocoa puffs!**

**Mmmg: Don't worry, I totally know what I'm doing here . . . Sorta . . . Kinda . . . Maybe . . .**

**Conner: *groans* Oh my god your gonna kill, I'm going to die.**

**Mmmg: Don't worry about it! Even if you do, I can always just resurrect ya! *says it in super fake cheerfulness***

**Conner: *in the corner, saying his prayers* Don't forget to review If you don't, Mmmg might crazy enough to really kill me off.**


End file.
